


Camera

by rageprufrock



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is why I'm always giving you a hard time, Morgan," Bradley said, sitting drawn up tightly into himself on the bed and glowering across the tumbled sheets and comforters. "This dodgy business exactly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So apparently I wrote Merlin RPS once upon a time?

"This is why I'm always giving you a hard time, Morgan," Bradley said, sitting drawn up tightly into himself on the bed and glowering across the tumbled sheets and comforters. " _This dodgy business exactly_."

Colin didn't bother to glance up from the camera as he said, "I saw Dis/Connected."

"That was different!" Bradley wailed. "That was  _work!_  That was _utterly humiliating and yet paying work!"_

The look Colin leveled him was speculative and not a little bit dirty. Bloody Irish boys, Bradley thought bitterly. "Well, I could pay you two quid, but I think that might elevate this whole business to another level," he said, going on hands and knees across the bed until he was in Bradley's face, breath soft against his mouth. "Unless you're into that kind of thing?"

Bradley darted another glance toward the camera -- its red light on in a steady, ominous fashion now -- and said, "What? No. What? I'm worth more than two quid, you bastard!"

And obviously he was, because Colin made a kind of _purring noise_ into Bradley's shoulder, nosing his way along Bradley's collarbones until he caught Bradley off guard and caught him in a kiss -- lush and wet and dirty and  _oh my God_ , possibly purposely making loud and nasty for the camera. Bradley, for a moment, felt very overcome; when he'd told his mum he was going to France to film some thing about King Arthur in a castle with a fey Irishman he hadn't known that there'd be anything  _illicit_  or  _queer_  about it but he'd clearly missed the memo.

"Stop looking at the camera," Colin said into the skin of Bradley neck, pulling his t-shirt over his shoulders, mouthing his way across Bradley's stomach, nipping and then licking away the sting. "You're ruining my wank video, James."

"You're a fucking pervert, Colin," Bradley said, but dutifully looked elsewhere, which left him staring at Colin's dark head as it dipped lower and lower, along his stomach until he was scraping his fingernails through the trail of dark blond hair that started beneath Bradley's belly button. "I'm telling Angel and Katie and Anthony and Richard and Santiago and everybody."

Colin ignored him in favor of closing his teeth on the zip of Bradley's jeans and dragging it down -- each of the interlocking teeth unlocking with agonizing slowness, until Bradley was fighting for oxygen and Colin was mouthing him, wet and hot and like an absolute  _harlot_  through his shorts.

"Oh, God," Bradley said, making a last ditch effort at coherence, and turned to the camera to say, "Um -- in case Colin and I have a hideous falling out or somebody steals this and puts this up on the internet or somesuch: Mum, now is  _absolutely the time to click away_."


End file.
